


One-way

by artemis_18



Series: Fever [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, a bit angst, chat-fic, not actually real angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_18/pseuds/artemis_18
Summary: Sono davvero a senso unico questi sentimenti?





	One-way

**Author's Note:**

> Questa volta è il nostro pinch-server a dover rimanere a casa malato, chissà che non sia una febbre d'amore.

from:Kei  
Che vuoi? 

to:Kei  
Gomen Tsukki. La chiamata è partita da sola. Dovevo chiamare Ennoshita-senpai.

from:Kei  
Perché dovresti chiamarlo? 

to:Kei  
Ehm... 

from:Kei  
Va bene, ho capito. Non sono affari miei

to:Kei  
Gomen, non posso dirtelo. Non è niente di importante quindi non preoccuparti.

from:Kei  
Io non mi preoccupo...

to:Kei  
Già...

to:Kei  
Che mi aspettavo? 

================================  
from:Kei  
Hai intenzione di rimanere a casa anche domani? 

to:Kei  
Gomen, sto davvero male. Penso di non tornare prima di lunedì.

from:Kei  
È così grave?

to:Kei  
In realtà no, ma mia madre insiste nel volermi portare in ospedale per sicurezza.

from:Kei  
Ospedale? 

from:Kei  
Quando devi andarci? 

to:Kei  
Più tardi, quando i miei tornano a casa da lavoro.

from:Kei  
Adesso sei solo a casa? 

to:Kei  
Sì, ma non c'è da preoccuparsi 

to:Kei  
Ah già, tu non ti preoccupi.

from:Kei  
Che vuoi dire? Non sono così cinico da ignorante il mio migliore amico che sta male. 

from:Kei  
Do davvero questa impressione?

from:Kei  
Rispondi. Sinceramente.

to:Kei  
Il fatto è che non mi dà fastidio il tuo essere freddo con gli altri, ma non dovresti aprirti un po' di più con quello che tu chiami migliore amico? 

to:Kei  
Alcune volte mi sembra che questa amicizia sia a senso unico.

from:Kei  
So di non riuscire a esprimermi, ma non avere mai alcun dubbio riguardo i miei sentimenti.

to:Kei  
Davvero?! Non me lo sarei mai aspettato!

.....................................................................  
from:Kei  
Cosa ti hanno detto i dottori? 

to:Kei  
Mi tengono qui per la notte, ma domani mattina mi rimandano a casa.

from:Kei  
Allora ti vengo a trovare

from:Kei  
A meno che tu non sia impegnato con Ennoshita-senpai 

to:Kei  
Perché dovrei? 

from:Kei  
Siete così vicini. Magari ti vuole tutto per sé... 

to:Kei  
Adesso fai anche la ragazzina gelosa? 

to:Kei  
Io non dovrei dubitare dei tuoi sentimenti, ma tu puoi completamente ignorare i miei? -_-#

from:Kei  
E com'è che starei ignorando i tuoi sentimenti? 

to:Kei  
DAVVERO?!?!?

to:Kei  
Dopo ANNI non ti sei mai accorto che FORSE per starti così appiccicato ci potrebbe essere ben più di un motivo oltre alla semplice amicizia che mi spinge? 

from:Kei  
Avresti potuto parlarne...

to:Kei  
Per far cosa? Ricevere l'ennesimo rifiuto e questa volta perdere anche il mio migliore amico? 

to:Kei  
Adesso tutto è stato detto e sai una cosa? Preferivo aggrapparmi ad una scarsissima probabilità che fronteggiare una realtà in cui sono sicuro di disgustarti.

***************************************

from:Kei  
Rispondi alle chiamate. 

from:Kei  
Yamaguchi... 

from:Kei  
Tadashi, rispondi per favore. Dobbiamo parlare. È importante.

to:Kei  
Smettila. Oggi proprio non mi va di soffrire ulteriormente…

from:Kei  
Tadashi 

from:Kei  
Rispondi, non vorrei mai farti del male e non potresti mai disgustarmi.  
.....................................................................

from:Kei  
Tadashi, rispondimi

from:Kei  
ti prego, ho bisogno di parlarti e sono due interi giorni che mi ignori

to:Kei  
non ho intenzione di essere umiliato anche da te, se non vuoi essermi più amico smetti semplicemente di parlarmi

from:Kei  
pensavo ti fidassi un po’ di più del tuo migliore amico, dopo tutto questo tempo

to:Kei  
Tsukki, sei tu che devi dirmi se ti fidi ancora di me dopo quello che hai scoperto

from:Kei  
è per questo che devo parlarti

from:Kei  
ti ho già detto che non ti farei mai del male Yamaguchi

to:Kei  
okay, vediamoci alle 20 davanti casa mia

====================  
to:Kei  
Tukki!!!

to:Kei  
sono davvero felice di averti conosciuto tanti anni fa

from:Kei  
sembra che tu mi stia dando un addio

to:Kei  
non lo farei mai, non ora che so quello che anche tu provi per me >//////<

from:Kei  
zitto, Yamaguchi 

to:Kei  
Gomen, Tsukki


End file.
